


Queen Takes Jack

by Sionnan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnan/pseuds/Sionnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An examination of the kismesis between Jack Noir and the Black Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Takes Jack

He hates her, coming in with her long, sleek body and putting herself on display in front of the small, dwarfish Jack. If the King knew what she was doing, he would slaughter the whole court, and crack Jack's carapace to watch the black of him collect on the cobblestones. Jack has dueling inner responses for such an encounter, would it ever occur. Neither of them are pleasant.

But neither is undressing before your ruler, exposing every inch of your skin for those slitted eyes of hers to lap up. Paradoxically, he is relieved he possesses none of the reproductive organs common to other universes. This at least relieves some of his embarrassment, though not by much. Jack is an intensely private man, and one of his greatest fantasies is to actually have privacy. A luxury, to be sure. But with his job, under this regent, he is as much object as he is viewer, something she gleefully abuses. He takes some solace in destroying outfits in subtle ways, wary of the blatant insubordination in defacing royal garb with total impudence. He also helpfully leaves out fines he has grafittied with his complaints, as a sort of suggestion box. He has gotten very good at being far away when she finds them.

She enjoys watching the archagent squirm, who is obviously aroused and obviously uncomfortable. Sadly for both of them, they possess neither the means nor the equipment for copulation, though she rather enjoys this noxious stew of hate and lust Noir is simmering in. He's a repugnant little thing, barely cresting her breasts, but it's not the physicality of it that's titillating. She's a monarch with an iron fist, and unsurprisingly a sadist. He is the only one to be so outright defiant of her, and she offers little mercy. He is easily smarter than she is, and that fact is galling; and yet, Jack will suffer her torments and her needling presence, because that is simply the way things are.

She enjoys the brittle snap of his fingers, like gnarled twigs of dead trees, when he refuses to comply to her trifling and petty requests. It's the principle that counts, and Jack cannot afford to be proud where he is on the rangs. They call her the Mad Queen, and she is kept out of battle, for the most part, and her ire at this takes on bizarre forms. She cannot savor watching the hard shells of the Prospit warriors refract from white to grays and blues as their armor is breached. So instead she takes nearly as much pleasure watching Jack's armor refract the purple light in splinters when she cracks it.

She always heals him before she leaves, and he thanks her for her mercy in small, hollow gasps. She loves it.

He has gotten very good at slipping in addendums when she dematerializes from his office, just long enough so she can't transport back right away, just soon enough for her to catch it. The last sounded something like, "You rotten bitch," before the main hall jumped before her view. Her smile cows several lower agents within direct sight.

Jack is sure he would kill her, if given the chance and an overwhelmingly unfair advantage. And if things keep going like this, he might kill her anyway.


End file.
